The invention relates generally to data entry into a computer.
An operator of a computer typically enters data into a computer by typing the data on a keyboard attached to the computer. Some computers also include a microphone which provides the computer with an electrical representation of a user's voice. Such computers may include voice recognition software for converting the electrical representation of the user's voice to text. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,539 entitled "Real Time Speech Processing Development System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,203 entitled "Method Of Recognizing Continuously Spoken Words", both of which are incorporated herein by this reference.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved data entry device.